Sister Spat!
by Ariskari
Summary: One Shot. One night apart meant one night crying alone. So how do Elayne and Aviendha spend their last night together until she returns?


**Disclaimer:** Jordan and various publishers own and have the rights to these characters. Not me. If I did I would be a lot happier since I would know who each of the Forsaken were hiding as and who the hell killed a few certain people!

**Explanation:** "I hereby request an all out smackdown catfight, complete with their already revealing clothing becoming ripped and destroyed, between Elayne and Aviendha."

So that's what I did. Kinda. Tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for how they got into that situation, which took up quite a lot of the word count and my limit was 1000 words. Anyway, on with the fic. And appologies for any screwy formatting. My computer seems to have some sort of vendetta against me when I attempt these things.

**Sister Spat**

Elayne shifted on her seat and contemplated sending for another cushion. The Wise Ones and Sumeko had refused to Heal her on account of her childish behaviour and that bruises wouldn't do any harm to her developing babies. But they were making concentrating on her papers a little more difficult than she's like. And as usual it was all Rand bloody al'Thor's fault!

The absence from him had felt much worse than usual that night. Every woman who could touch the Source had been on edge all day because of that dratted beacon. But she and Aviendha had felt it worst of all. The little bundle of feelings in her head that indicated Rand had told her that he was right in the middle of it. The only comfort was that her sister was standing beside her. And they wouldn't even have that as much as they needed now. The Wise Ones were taking their apprentice back to the tents tomorrow. So they huddled together even closer than usual that night, crying out the stresses from the day.

Any other time she would have recognised her mood starting to bounce around, the pregnancy causing her misery to drop her mood even lower. That was probably what had started the fight. Well, that combined with jealously of Min for being able to be with him and her taking it out on her sister. Even though it filled her with shame that she had done so. But one way or another a fight had started. Or rather a one way struggle on her part. Aviendha, being much calmer, had just tried to stop her struggling as she didn't want to hurt her. Unfortunately, Aviendha had got herself tangled up in the bedclothes and that was restricting her movement. So they struggled, wriggling around on the bed amid the silk sheets, until a rather abrupt lurch from Aviendha finally getting one of her arms free had dumped the both of the floor.

This turned the tables as now Elayne was the one tangled up, while her sister was able to scramble to her feet dressed in nothing but her skin. She folder her arms beneath her breasts and opened her mouth. Predicting that the result of this would be reprimands she didn't want to hear, Elayne did her best to prevent them from coming. She reached for the Source, and while her sister frowned, trying to determine what she was doing, Elayne used it to strike Aviendha across the buttocks. The other woman's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open further. Satisfied with this result Elayne tried to do it again…only to have the flows melt away in her grasp!

But that strike had been the last straw for Aviendha's Aiel pride, first sister or no first sister! She stormed back to where Elayne was fighting to extract herself from the sheets, grabbed the back of her shift while kneeling down and then pulled. Hard! Too hard for the flimsy material to cope with. It ripped leaving her bare from the waist except for the tattered remains of sleeves around her shoulders. But before she could find the voice to complain about this, Aviendha had laid Elayne across her lap. The protest turned into a yelp as sharp pain shot through her skin. Aviendha has slapped her bottom! Then she did it again! Her sister was _spanking_ her!

"If you are going to act like a child, sister, then I shall have to treat you like one. " Elayne tried to wriggle away but Aviendha simply placed a flow of air on her back and carried on, leaving her squirming in place.

A howl of laughter came from the door. It was Birgitte. Aviendha froze, her hand raised, and they both stared at the Warder wide eyed.

"So this is what you two get up to when missing your man."

Elayne flushed at the memory of it, sure her face had gone as red as the Lion symbol embroidered across her bodice. She dreaded to think what colour it had turned at the time. Birgitte was never going to let her forget this.

And it was all Rand al'Thor's fault!


End file.
